Famous Songs: Kirbyfied
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Famous songs changed for different charaters of KRBAY. Chistmas songs, Rock, Pop ect.
1. Lean on Me  Dedede

**Hi peeps. Can't wait to get back to school. Here are random parts off random songs (some I made) changed to suit Random KRBAY charaters. The first song is "Lean on Me". If you don't know the song look it up on youtube. Have a laugh and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lean on Me - Dedede<p>

Dedede

Is crazy

And I do not know why

Po-o-or Escargoon

But don't be afraid

Of King De-edede

'cause this is average.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea I know it's short... but hey it's sure funny. Right? Plz review.<strong>


	2. Santa Claus is Coming to Town  Dedede

**Second Dedede song. I made a couple and this was the best for this song. It's a X-mas carol. Have a laugh an enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Dedede<p>

**Verse**

You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout

I'm tellin' you why

Dedede is coming to town.

**Chorus**

He sees you when your sleeping

(WHAT!)

He knows when your awake

(Help, help)

He knows when you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake.

(No way!)

**Verse**

You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout

I'm tellin' you why

Oh Dedede is coming to town yeah

Dedede is coming to town yeah

Dedede is coming...

to town.

* * *

><p><strong>A late merry x-mas to you all. If you like it review. If you didn't like it review anyway. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. 10 Blue Bottles  NME

**Hey everyone. Unfortunetly this will be my last story I'm uploading to fanfiction before school starts. I can up with one for N.M.E. SCARY! Have a laugh and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Blue Bottles - N.M.E<strong>

10 N. hanging on the wall.

10 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 9 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

9 N. hanging on the wall.

9 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 8 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

8 N. hanging on the wall.

8 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 7 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

7 N. hanging on the wall.

7 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 6 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

6 N. hanging on the wall.

6 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 5 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

5 N. hanging on the wall.

5 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 4 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

4 N. hanging on the wall.

4 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 3 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

3 N. hanging on the wall.

3 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 2 N. hanging on the wall.

_Space_

2 N. hanging on the wall.

2 N. hanging on the wall.

And if one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 1 N.M.E hanging on the wall.

_Space_

1 N.M.E hanging on the wall.

1 N.M.E hanging on the wall.

And if that one N.M.E should accidentally fall.

There'll be 1 Pink Kirby hanging on the wall.

(Yippee)

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx for reading and catch me later. Plz review.<strong>


	4. The London Bridge is Falling Down NME

**I didn't expect to be uploading so soon into the school term. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The London Bridge is Falling Down - N.M.E<span>

N.M.E is falling down

falling down

falling down

N.M.E is falling down

My fair Cappy

**XXX**

He's not coming back again

coming back again

coming back again

He's not coming back again

My fair Cappy

**XXX**

Cappy Town is safe again

safe again

safe again

Cappy Town is safe again

My fair Cappy

**XXX**

Kirby has saved Cappy Town

Cappy Town

Cappy Town

Kirby has saved Cappy Town

Now we party!

* * *

><p><strong>Well another song to laugh at. PM me to suggest a song for me to change. This songfic <strong>**will end at the end of the year. Be warned: I won't use all songs you send me.**

**Meta****-If**


	5. Harry Potter in 99 Seconds

**For all those Harry Potter/Kirby fans**

* * *

><p><span>Harry Potter in 99 seconds (beginning) - Meta-Knight<span>

There once was a man named Meta-Knight

Who was a star warrior

He had a sword called Galaxia

And he lived on the planet Popstar

**XXX**

Hey Meta! Where you from?

**XXX**

He came from the GSA

Swore to the bad king

He did all the king's swash-buckle-ing

Then the warrior Kirby came

crashed into dreamland

And he said adios to N.M.E

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx all 4 reading.<strong>


	6. Dancing in the Moonlight Kirby

**HI! Srry it's been sooooooo long. Requested by ****Anastasia Lunaria Dark Tenjo**

* * *

><p><span>Dancing in the Moonlight – Kirby<span>

Kirby is the moonlight  
>Meta-Knight is falling in love with a broken<br>Soul, it's such a sight  
>everybody's dancing in Kirby's light<p>

The mirror is sealed tight  
>Never let out the evil soul that let out so much<br>Rich, red blood light  
>everybody's dancing in the moonlight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you like review. If you don't like review anyway, BUT NO FLAMES.<strong>

**I do not own Kirby  
><strong>

**Thnx  
><strong>

**Meta-If  
><strong>


	7. The Final Song

**YESH! FINALLY**** FINISHED! Thank-you all my reviewers who had ideas, and I'm sorry I couldn't do all of the songs in this. Please enjoy the full song of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" using Kirby Right Back at Ya characters.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Twelve days of Christmas – Finale<strong>

On the first day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me,<br>Tiffany hugging Kirby!

On the second day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me,<br>King Dedede  
>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!<p>

On the third day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me,<br>Escargoon  
>King Dedede<br>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!

On the fourth day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me,<br>Mayor Blustergas  
>Escargoon<br>King Dedede  
>And Tiffany hugging Kirby<p>

On the fifth day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me,<br>Five Tokkori's!  
>Mayor Blustergas<br>Escargoon  
>King Dedede<br>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!

On the sixth day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me<br>Customer Service  
>Five Tokkori's<br>Mayor Blustergas  
>Escargoon<br>King Dedede  
>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!<p>

On the seventh day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me.<br>Sword, Blade and Meta-knight  
>Customer Service<br>Five Tokkori's  
>Mayor Blustergas<br>Escargoon  
>King Dedede<br>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!

On the eighth day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me.<br>Chef Kawasaki  
>Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight<br>Customer Service  
>Five Tokkori's<br>Mayor Blustergas  
>Escargoon<br>King Dedede  
>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!<p>

On the ninth day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me.<br>Mr Curio  
>Chef Kawasaki<br>Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight  
>Customer Service<br>Five Tokkori's  
>Mayor Blustergas<br>Escargoon  
>King Dedede<br>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!

On the tenth day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me.<br>Mable and Samo  
>Mr Curio<br>Chef Kawasaki  
>Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight<br>Customer Service  
>Five Tokkori's<br>Mayor Blustergas  
>Escargoon<br>King Dedede  
>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!<p>

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me.<br>Knuckle Joe and Sirica  
>Mable and Samo<br>Mr Curio  
>Chef Kawasaki<br>Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight  
>Customer Service<br>Five Tokkori's  
>Mayor Blustergas<br>Escargoon  
>King Dedede<br>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!

On the Twelfth day of Christmas  
>My true love gave to me!<br>Castle DDD  
>Knuckle Joe and Sirica<br>Mable and Samo  
>Mr Curio<br>Chef Kawasaki  
>Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight<br>Customer Service  
>Five Tokkori's<br>Mayor Blustergas  
>Escargoon<br>King Dedede  
>And Tiffany hugging Kirby!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me. I might try this again next year, so the songs you suggested will be in it. OR if you want to pick up this fanfic and continue it, please PM me and I will give you the list of suggested songs. As many people can do this as you like: just remember to give me credit.<br>**

**Many of you are probably wondering why I haven't updated Run Away for ages. I have run out of ideas for it and will try to make the last couple of chapters lead into its World of Warcraft/Kirby crossover sequels.**

**Thanx again!  
><strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>

**From Icetail of WindClan (formerly know as Meta-If)  
><strong>


End file.
